Douce vengeance
by Luckygirl95
Summary: Après avoir subit une humiliation de la part de Hermione, Drago essaye de se venger d'elle en se servant de ses atout de séduction. Réeussirat-il à l'humilier où se fera-t-il prendre dans son propre filet venez le découvrir
1. Une nouvelle tant attendu

**Chapitre 2: Qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?**

_**Au Square Grimmaurd**_

**Le trio d'or plus Ginny passèrent la dernière semaine à s'amuser et rattraper le temps perdu. Le Squard Grimmaurd en cette fin de vacance était rempli de monde. C'est bien tout ce monde qui empêcha Harry de penser à Sirius car vivre dans cette maison sans lui devenait insupportable pour Harry qui à chaque détour d'un couloir il espérait que Sirius apparaitrait. Hermione occupa une chambre avec Ginny, juste à côté de celui des garçons. Le soir avant la rentrée, après avoir manger le festin préparer par Molly, Hermione et Ginny montèrent faire leurs valises. En pliant ses robes de sorcière, Hermione fit tomber une enveloppe, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans même s'en rendre compte. **

**Whaooo Hermione, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit , demanda Ginny depuis la chambre.**

**De quoi tu parle Ginny qu'est ce que je vous ait cachée l'interrogea Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.**

**Mais que tu est préfète-en-chef Hermione s'indigna Ginny.**

**Hermione se mit à rougir sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ginny. Elle avait complètement oubliée de leurs dire qu'elle était préfète-en-chef. Elle même l'avait oubliée. **

**Eh bien tu sais Ginny dit-elle confuse. J'ai oublié de vous le dire car à vrai dire moi-même je ne me le rappelais pas.**

**Comment sa ?**

**Je ne sais pas j'étais tellement contente d'être ici avec vous que j'ai oubliée.**

**Bon ce n'est pas grave. Vient on va le dire aux autres.**

**Ginny attrapa Hermione par le poignet et elles descendirent toutes les deux en bas où le reste de la famille Weasley attendait ainsi que Harry. Les autres étaient partis.**

**Maman, devine quoi ? Hermione est préfète-en-chef s'exclama Ginny.**

**Mme Weasley les regarda descendre l'escalier et félicita Hermione dès qu'elle fut devant elle. Le reste de la famille la félicitèrent et l'interrogèrent sur son mutisme à propos de cette nouvelle.**

**Elle s'excusa auprès deux et Molly organisa une petite fête improvisé en faisant apparaître des bouteilles de bièreaubeurres pour tout le monde. Mais elle les incita à aller très vite se coucher car demain étant la rentrée le trio d'or ainsi que Ginny devaient être en forme. Donc, ils allèrent tous se coucher quand l'horloge indiqua 22h30.**

**OoO**

_**Sur le quai 9 ¾ **_

**Drago marchais avec une démarche rapide mais en gardant néanmoins la fierté d'un paon. Il embrassa brièvement sa mère et rentra dans le Poudlard Express. Il trouva un compartiment vide où il rangea ses valises, puis il s'installa sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre. Il vit ensuite arriver Pansy Parkinson qui alla retrouver Blaise ne le voyant pas lui. Ensuite ce fut au tout des Weasley de faire leurs entré suivit d'Harry et Hermione. Il les regarda s'avancer en rigolant, à cette vue il ressentit une boule dans son ventre. Non ce n'était pas possible lui le Prince des Serpentard et par dessus tout un sang pur ne pouvant être jaloux de la bande à Potty. Puis il observa plus attentivement Hermione c'est vrai que la chenille s'était transformé en papillon pendant les vacance et surtout ce décolleté lui aller a ravir. **

**« Par Merlin, moi je suis sérieusement atteint car tout d'abord je ressent de la jalousie envers la bande à Potty et ensuite je suis attiré par Granger » pensa Drago. **

**Mais son regard ne voyait pas que le décolleté il voyait aussi l'insigne de préfète-en-chef qui briller sur sa poitrine. Il redevint maussade et l'arrivée de Blaise en compagnie de Pansy ne fit rien pour arranger la situation. Il lui posèrent aussi la question sur son poste de préfet-en-chef, il donna la même réponse qu'à son père mais contrairement à lui eux ne firent rien pour le rabaisser ce qui remonta un peu le moral de notre beau blond.**

**OoO**

_**Dans le Poudlard Express**_

**Hermione rentra furieuse dans le compartiment qu'occuper Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma 'Mione demanda Ginny en voyant rentrer son amie aussi furieuse.**

**Il y a que j'ai croiser ce sale fouine de Malefoy répondit Hermione toujours furieuse. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-la demanda Ron en se levant. **

**Hermione voyant que sa aller déraper se calma aussitôt et lui dit qu'elle lui avait jeter le sortilège de chauve-furie.**

**Bien fait pour lui dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.**

**Hé mais c'est moi la spécialiste des sortilèges de chauve-furie s'indigna faussement Ginny.**

**Bah faut croire que moi aussi j'en suis une maintenant dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. **

**Tu nous as pas raconter pourquoi Malefoy t'avais aborder 'Mione fit Harry.**

**Hermione se tapa le front.**

**Comment je fais ces temps-ci pour oublier les chose les plus important s'exclama Hermione. En fait voilà, vous savez que Mac Gonagall m'avait appeler pour m'expliquer mes taches de préfète-en-chef et aussi pour me présenter mon homologue masculin.**

**Non ne nous dis pas que c'est lui dit Ron choqué par la nouvelle. **

**Et ce n'est pas tout cela, je dois aussi partager des appartements commun avec lui lâcha hermione avec un voix dépitée.**

**Un appartement commun reprit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Eh bien je sens que cette année vas être explosif pour toi Hermione. **

**Tout le monde resta perplexe, il n'avaient pas compris ce que sous entendais Ginny. Ils la regardaient tous quand :**

**Vous ne comprenez pas ? Dit une voix rêveuse. Elle veut dire par là que Hermione va coucher avec Malefoy un jour ou l'autre.**

**La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le compartiment, tout le monde garder le silence sauf Ginny qui se mordais les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais elle ne tint plus longtemps et fut prise d'un fous rire incontrôlable suivit bientôt de Harry et même de Hermione. Sauf Ron rester encore interloqué et Luna s'était replongée dans son Chicaneur.**

**Après le fou rire passer Hermione s'appuya contre le vitre du compartiment et pensa ce qui s'était passé après que le professeur Mac Gonagall lès ait quitté quelque heure plus tôt. Elle s'était levée et s'approchait de la porte du compartiment pour sortir quand une main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. **

**Bouge de là Malefoy dit-elle en sentant la colère contenue depuis le moment de l'annonce comme quoi Malefoy était son homologue masculin monter en elle.**

**Je ne crois pas que j'ai des ordre à recevoir d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi répondit Malefoy calmement. **

**Elle en avait assez entendue, perdant patience elle daigaigna sa baguette comme un épée. Mais Malefoy plus rapide la plaqua contre la porte du compartiment et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Hermione eut soudain un flash car elle revoyait le moment où 4 années auparavant les ennemis avait été, une fois déjà dans cette position, mais elle ne voulait pas que la chose qui avait suivie ce rapprochement se reproduise. **

**Granger, tu vois que tu vient de me laisser passer.**

**Cette voix la ramena à la réalité et furieuse de s'être laissée berner elle perdit tout contrôle et l'attrapa par la taille en le tirant à l'intérieur du compartiment. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire c'est à remarquer ses abdos qu'il avait perfectionner pendant l'été. **

**Granger mais qu'est-ce tu fous s'exclama Malefoy. Tu est folle ou quoi ?**

**Hermione ne répondit rien elle se traiter mentalement de tout les noms pour l'avoir laisser passer et aussi pour avoir agit maintenant comme une débile. Retrouvant son calme elle le fixa pendant un moment. **

**Alors, répond à ma question reprit le Serpentard. Tu est folle oui ou non ?**

**Pour toute réponse, elle lui avait jeter le sortilège de chauve-furie et était venue rejoindre ses amis laissant là bas un pauvre Drago se débattre. Ce souvenir laissa place ensuite à un autre souvenir, une scène strictement personnel de sa vie que seule deux personne connaissaient ou presque. Cette scène datait d' il y a quatre ans. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement à ce souvenir.**


	2. Qui est l'autre préfétenchef

**Chapitre 2: Qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?**

_**Au Square Grimmaurd**_

**Le trio d'or plus Ginny passèrent la dernière semaine à s'amuser et rattraper le temps perdu. Le Squard Grimmaurd en cette fin de vacance était rempli de monde. C'est bien tout ce monde qui empêcha Harry de penser à Sirius car vivre dans cette maison sans lui devenait insupportable pour Harry qui à chaque détour d'un couloir il espérait que Sirius apparaitrait. Hermione occupa une chambre avec Ginny, juste à côté de celui des garçons. Le soir avant la rentrée, après avoir manger le festin préparer par Molly, Hermione et Ginny montèrent faire leurs valises. En pliant ses robes de sorcière, Hermione fit tomber une enveloppe, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans même s'en rendre compte. **

** - Whaooo Hermione, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit , demanda Ginny depuis la chambre.**

** - De quoi tu parle Ginny qu'est ce que je vous ait cachée l'interrogea Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.**

** - Mais que tu est préfète-en-chef Hermione s'indigna Ginny.**

**Hermione se mit à rougir sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ginny. Elle avait complètement oubliée de leurs dire qu'elle était préfète-en-chef. Elle même l'avait oubliée. **

** - Eh bien tu sais Ginny dit-elle confuse. J'ai oublié de vous le dire car à vrai dire moi-même je ne me le rappelais pas.**

** - Comment sa ?**

** - Je ne sais pas j'étais tellement contente d'être ici avec vous que j'ai oubliée.**

** - Bon ce n'est pas grave. Vient on va le dire aux autres.**

**Ginny attrapa Hermione par le poignet et elles descendirent toutes les deux en bas où le reste de la famille Weasley attendait ainsi que Harry. Les autres étaient partis.**

** - Maman, devine quoi ? Hermione est préfète-en-chef s'exclama Ginny.**

**Mme Weasley les regarda descendre l'escalier et félicita Hermione dès qu'elle fut devant elle. Le reste de la famille la félicitèrent et l'interrogèrent sur son mutisme à propos de cette nouvelle.**

**Elle s'excusa auprès deux et Molly organisa une petite fête improvisé en faisant apparaître des bouteilles de bièreaubeurres pour tout le monde. Mais elle les incita à aller très vite se coucher car demain étant la rentrée le trio d'or ainsi que Ginny devaient être en forme. Donc, ils allèrent tous se coucher quand l'horloge indiqua 22h30.**

**OoO**

**_Sur le quai 9 ¾_ **

**Drago marchais avec une démarche rapide mais en gardant néanmoins la fierté d'un paon. Il embrassa brièvement sa mère et rentra dans le Poudlard Express. Il trouva un compartiment vide où il rangea ses valises, puis il s'installa sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre. Il vit ensuite arriver Pansy Parkinson qui alla retrouver Blaise ne le voyant pas lui. Ensuite ce fut au tour des Weasley de faire leurs entré suivit d'Harry et Hermione. Il les regarda s'avancer en rigolant, à cette vue il ressentit une boule dans son ventre. Non ce n'était pas possible lui le Prince des Serpentard et par dessus tout un sang pur ne pouvant être jaloux de la bande à Potty. Puis il observa plus attentivement Hermione c'est vrai que la chenille s'était transformé en papillon pendant les vacances et surtout ce décolleté lui aller a ravir. **

_**« Par Merlin, moi je suis sérieusement atteint car tout d'abord je ressent de la jalousie envers la bande à Potty et ensuite je suis attiré par Granger » **_

**Mais son regard ne voyait pas que le décolleté il voyait aussi l'insigne de préfète-en-chef qui briller sur sa poitrine. Il redevint maussade et l'arrivée de Blaise en compagnie de Pansy ne fit rien pour arranger la situation. Il lui posèrent aussi la question sur son poste de préfet-en-chef, il donna la même réponse qu'à son père mais contrairement à lui eux ne firent rien pour le rabaisser ce qui remonta un peu le moral de notre beau blond.**

**OoO**

_**Dans le Poudlard Express**_

**Hermione rentra furieuse dans le compartiment qu'occuper Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron.**

** - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma 'Mione demanda Ginny en voyant rentrer son amie aussi furieuse.**

** - Il y a que j'ai croiser ce sale fouine de Malefoy répondit Hermione toujours furieuse. **

** - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-la demanda Ron en se levant. **

**Hermione voyant que sa aller déraper se calma aussitôt et lui dit qu'elle lui avait jeter le sortilège de chauve-furie.**

** - Bien fait pour lui dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.**

** - Hé mais c'est moi la spécialiste des sortilèges de chauve-furie s'indigna faussement Ginny.**

** - Bah faut croire que moi aussi j'en suis une maintenant dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. **

** - Tu nous as pas raconter pourquoi Malefoy t'avais aborder 'Mione fit Harry.**

**Hermione se tapa le front.**

** - Comment je fais ces temps-ci pour oublier les chose les plus important s'exclama Hermione. En fait voilà, vous savez que Mac Gonagall m'avait appeler pour m'expliquer mes taches de préfète-en-chef et aussi pour me présenter mon homologue masculin.**

** - Non ne nous dis pas que c'est lui dit Ron choqué par la nouvelle. **

** - Et ce n'est pas tout cela, je dois aussi partager des appartements commun avec lui lâcha Hermione avec un voix dépitée.**

** - Un appartement commun reprit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Eh bien je sens que cette année vas être explosif pour toi Hermione. **

**Tout le monde resta perplexe, il n'avaient pas compris ce que sous entendais Ginny. Ils la regardaient tous quand :**

** - Vous ne comprenez pas ? Dit une voix rêveuse. Elle veut dire par là que Hermione va coucher avec Malefoy un jour ou l'autre.**

**La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le compartiment, tout le monde garder le silence sauf Ginny qui se mordais les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais elle ne tint plus longtemps et fut prise d'un fous rire incontrôlable suivit bientôt de Harry et même de Hermione. Sauf Ron rester encore interloqué et Luna s'était replongée dans son Chicaneur.**

**Après le fou rire passer Hermione s'appuya contre le vitre du compartiment et pensa ce qui s'était passé après que le professeur Mac Gonagall lès ait quitté quelque heure plus tôt. Elle s'était levée et s'approchait de la porte du compartiment pour sortir quand une main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. **

** - Bouge de là Malefoy dit-elle en sentant la colère contenue depuis le moment de l'annonce comme quoi Malefoy était son homologue masculin monter en elle.**

** - Je ne crois pas que j'ai des ordre à recevoir d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi répondit Malefoy calmement. **

**Elle en avait assez entendue, perdant patience elle dégaina sa baguette comme un épée. Mais Malefoy plus rapide la plaqua contre la porte du compartiment et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Hermione eut soudain un flash car elle revoyait le moment où 4 années auparavant les ennemis avait été, une fois déjà dans cette position, mais elle ne voulait pas que la chose qui avait suivie ce rapprochement se reproduise. **

** - Granger, tu vois que tu vient de me laisser passer.**

**Cette voix la ramena à la réalité et furieuse de s'être laissée berner elle perdit tout contrôle et l'attrapa par la taille en le tirant à l'intérieur du compartiment. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire c'est à remarquer ses abdos qu'il avait perfectionner pendant l'été. **

** - Granger mais qu'est-ce tu fous s'exclama Malefoy. Tu est folle ou quoi ?**

**Hermione ne répondit rien elle se traiter mentalement de tout les noms pour l'avoir laisser passer et aussi pour avoir agit maintenant comme une débile. Retrouvant son calme elle le fixa pendant un moment. **

** - Alors, répond à ma question reprit le Serpentard. Tu est folle oui ou non ?**

**Pour toute réponse, elle lui avait jeter le sortilège de chauve-furie et était venue rejoindre ses amis laissant là bas un pauvre Drago se débattre. Ce souvenir laissa place ensuite à un autre souvenir, une scène strictement personnel de sa vie que seule deux personne connaissaient ou presque. Cette scène datait d' il y a quatre ans. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement à ce souvenir.**


	3. Et ça continue

**Chapitre 3 : Et sa continue...**

_**Dans le couloir du 8ème étage**_

**Drago n'en revenait pas, il avait eut beaucoup de chance que l'autre débile de Serpentard ait pu être viré de Poudlard avant même d'avoir commencer l'année.**

**En effet, pendant le trajet dans le train, Mac Gonagall était venu le convoquer. Ils s'étaient tous les deux diriger vers le compartiment des préfet-en-chef ce qui l'avait au tout début étonner.**

** - Je suppose que vous vous demander pourquoi vous êtes dans le compartiment des préfet-en-chef, n'est-ce pas Mr Malefoy ?**

**Drago ne répondit pas et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. **

** - Et bien sachez que l'élève qui devait être préfet-en-chef n'est autre que Mr Pucey à été viré de l'école.**

**Drago fut étonné pourquoi donc Adrian avait pu être viré ? Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se le demander plus longtemps car le professeur Mac Gonagall repris:**

** - Mr Pucey à été viré car on vient de prouvé que sont père est un mangemort donc en conséquence Mr Pucey a avoué sous véritaserum qu'il aurait été prêt à devenir un mangemort si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été encore vivant expliqua le professeur.**

**Drago la regarda avec des yeux étonné c'est vrai que de nombreux sorciers n'arriver toujours pas à prononcer son nom mais la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ne devait elle pas être digne de le prononcer vue qu'elle l'avait combattu pendant la bataille finale. Le professeur compris la surprise de son élève donc:**

** - Donc je vous ait convoqué dans ce compartiment maintenant pour vous remettre l'insigne de préfet-en-chef car nous avons jugé judicieux de vous nommé préfet-en-chef, après tout vous le mériter bien plus que Mr Pucey comme le montre vos résultats scolaires surtout en potions.**

**Drago resta quelque instant interloqué par la phrase de son professeur mais se reprit bien vite quand il vit le petit sourire en coin que lui adresser Mac Gonagall. **

** - Je vais aussi vous présenter votre homologue féminin, elle ne devrait plus tarder dit Mac Gonagall en regardant sa montre.**

** - Je connais déjà l'identité de mon homologue féminin professeur fit Drago qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot.**

** - Bien, alors je n'ai plus qu'a vous expliquer vos devoir de préfet-en-chef répondit la directrice adjointe.**

**C'est à ce moment que Hermione était entré dans le compartiment et dès qu'elle avait posée les yeux sur Malefoy son visage s'était décomposé. Le professeur l'avait saluée, puis avait expliqué en quoi consister la fonction de préfet-en-chef. Hermione buvait les paroles de son professeur préféré tandis que Drago observer la belle vue qu'il avait en face de lui. En effet, Hermione assis devant lui n'avait pas revêtu encore son uniforme donc il ne se gênait pas pour la regarder malgré la présence du professeur. C'était le toussotement de la vieille harpie qui l'avait ramené à la réalité, en regardant dans le compartiment il avait vu que Hermione lui lançait un regard noir pendant que Mac Gonagall essayait de cacher un sourire. Puis il pensa à l'altercation qui avait eut lieu peu après avec la lionne.**

**Il s'était juré qu'il se vengerait mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui le tracasser. Pourquoi donc la Gryffondor avait elle était gênée quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il arriva bientôt devant le portrait qui représenter un grand serpent très fin qui était enroulé sur lui-même on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissais et de l'autre côté une lionne était en train de rugir de joie. Il prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune des préfets et vue que Hermione était déjà la entrain de visiter l'appartement. Il la regarda s'extasier devant la grande étagère remplie de livres et sourit, elle ne changerait donc jamais. Il toussota comme l'avait fait Mac Gonagall quelque instant auparavant et fit sursauter Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là. Elle se retourna et perdit aussitôt le sourire.**

**OoO**

_**Dans la salle commune des préfets**_

**Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy qui la regarder avec son habituel sourire narquois.**

**Alors Granger, tu accordes des sourire resplendissant a ces vieux bouquins mais moi tu ne m'adresse même pas l'ombre d'un sourire dit Drago. Mais c'est méchant sa !**

**Il partit dans un éclat de rire pendant que Hermione le fixer toujours. Elle se remémorer se qui s'était passé dans le train et ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour se disputer avec lui. **

**Je sais que beaucoup de filles ne peuvent pas résister à l'idée de me regarder continua-t-il mais toi je croyais que tu le pouvait Granger. Sa m'attriste tellement moi qui voulait te séduire c'est rater si tu est déjà tellement sous mon charme que tu ne peux décoller ton regard de mon corps de dieu.**

**Je vois que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas Malefoy répondit Hermione. Primo sache que je ne suis pas sous ton charme et secundo n'essaye même pas de me draguer comme ses vulgaires filles que tu as déjà eux dans ton lit car je te prévient c'est perdu d'avance donc n'essaye pas. **

**Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que Drago la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle se stoppa devant sa chambre et lança :**

**Bonne nuit Malefoy fais de beaux rêves.**

**Puis elle sembla hésiter, fit la moue de celle qui réfléchit mais qui connait déjà la réponse et rajouta : **

**Non pour toi sa sera d'horrible cauchemars**

**Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêter à rentré quand la porte se referma et quelle fut plaquée contre la porte, son dos se cognant violemment contre le bois.**

**Dis Malefoy demanda-t-elle innocemment sa t'amuse de me plaquer contre quelque chose à chaque fois que tu me vois.**

**Il ne répondit rien et l'embrassa très rapidement sur la bouche. Une de ses mains retenait les poignets d'Hermione en haut de sa tête et l'autre se balader sur les hanche de la jeune fille pour finir pas descendre vers sa cuisse. Il se fit de plus entreprenant, il la couvrait de baiser partout sur le visage puis redescendre vers le bas, il entreprit d'attaquer le cou d'Hermione avec des milliers de baiser. La lionne ferma les yeux et se détendit car même si elle ne voulait l'avouer, fallait dire qu'elle apprécier particulièrement ça.**

**Puis ce fut le vide, elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit la porte d'à côté se fermer. Elle rentra dans une colère affreuse, comment avait-il pu la manipuler ainsi.**

**Elle se dit qu'elle se vengerai, et rentra dans sa chambre à son tour.**

**Elle se changea et après avoir éteint les lumières elle laissa enfin un sourire apparaître sur sa bouche car même si elle ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il continue ce qu'il avait entreprit quelque instant auparavant.**

**C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit enfin.**


	4. Le début d'une vengeance

**Chapitre 4 : Le début d'une vengeance**

_**Dans la chambre de Malefoy**_

**Drago émergea enfin de son lit. Dans la pièce d'à côté il entendait l'eau qui coulait donc il déduisit que Hermione était déjà levé. A cette pensée toute fatigue le quitta car il venait de réaliser que Hermione se trouver sous la douche, dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne laissa pas ses pensées aller plus loin et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donner dans la salle de bain. Elle avait oubliée de fermer cette porte car elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'il rentre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la sournoiserie de notre Serpentard. Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'asseya en face de la douche avec la ferme intention de l'embêter et aussi de commencer sa vengeance qu'il avait concocter la nuit dernière après la réaction de la jeune fille. Il attendait comme sa depuis bientôt 20 minutes mais ne tenant plus il fit savoir à la jeune fille qu'il était là. **

**- Malefoy, tu veut que je te prête un peu de potion contre la toux parce que à ce que je vois tu en à sérieusement besoin dit-elle calmement en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement du vitre.**

**Drago ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi spontanément sans aucune gène, il ne se démonta pourtant pas et demanda : **

**- Oui si tu veut bien aller me chercher j'en veut bien.**

**Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, semblant réfléchir. Puis elle repassa la tête par l'entrebâillement : **

**- Bien sur que je vais aller te le chercher Malefoy répondit-elle. Tout le monde sait combien j'adore te faire plaisir.**

**Elle fit glisser le vitre et Drago la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit quand elle apparut devant lui. Il la regarder toujours quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle en revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide incolore. **

**- Tu croyais quoi Malefoy, que j'allais apparaître devant toi toute nue ? Tu est complètement malade alors si tu pensait sa ! **

**En effet, quand Hermione était sortit de la douche elle avait était enveloppé dans une sorte de brouillard de façon à ce que Drago ne puisse rien voir. **

**- Non Granger détrompe-toi répondit Drago qui avait retrouvé son sourire Malefoyen. Je savais que t'était intelligente mais il y a une petite faille dans ton plan, parce que si je me colle contre toi, comment tu fera pour te cacher ?**

**Il joignit le geste à la parole et l'attira contre lui. Mais il fut encore une fois surpris car quand le brouillard se dissipa il vit que Hermione était habillé d'un jean taille basse avec un haut bleu assez décolleté. Il leva la tête la tête vers la Griffondor qui afficher un sourire victorieux. **

**- J'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimer Granger dit-il après s'être remis de sa déception. Mais saches que tu vas le regretter car si tu veux jouer à ce jeu avec moi il faut accepter la défaite à l'avance.**

**- Je ne crois pas Malefoy, le défaite est un mot qui a était que rarement dans le vocabulaire des Gryffondor dit -elle avant de rajouter contrairement aux Serpentard. **

**Drago voulu rattraper la jeune fille mais elle était déjà dans sa chambre et avant de fermer sa porte elle dit en pointant le doit vers son épaule : **

**- Jolie la tâche Malefoy.**

**Malefoy soupira puis un sourire étira sa bouche et il regarda sa tache qui avait la forme d'un lion. **

**OoO**

_**Dans la grande salle **_

**- Merci.**

**- De rien répondit Hermione à la petite Griffondor de première année, tandis qu'elle prenait son emplois du temps.**

**Dès qu'elle eut fini de distribuer les emplois du temps des Gryffondors, elle s'occupa de celle des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Elle releva sa tête et vit Malefoy se diriger vers sa table. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit les emplois du temps des Serpentard. Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et alla s'asseoir à sa place sans un coup d'œil pour la jeune Gryffondor. **

**- Tu as fais tes preuve auprès des jeune des autre maison dit-il en se beurrant un toast, on va voir maintenant si t'es bienvenue parmi les Serpentards.**

**Il porta ensuite son toast à sa bouche en lançant un sourire goguenard à Hermione. Celle-ci mis ses mains sur ses hanches et s'exclama :**

**- Je n'en aurais pas besoin Malefoy vu que c'est toi qui devait distribuer leurs emplois du temps.**

**- Oui mais maintenant c'est toi, aller ma petite lionne prépare toi a rentrer dans la fosse aux serpents. **

**Hermione le regarda et un sourire narquois vient se peindre sur son visage.**

**- Mais bien sur Malefoy, je vais me faire un plaisir de distribuer les emplois du temps des Serpentards dit-elle.**

**Ensuite, elle sortit sa baguette et après avoir lancé un sortilèges informulé toute les feuille présente dans ses mains allèrent se poser sur devant chacun des Serpentards. Elle regarda ensuite Drago qui n'en revenait pas et parti après lui avoir lancé un regard plein de sous-entendu. **

**Après cette incident, Drago dut bien se l'avouer que la rouge et or avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il se leva à son tour de la table et sortit de la Grand Salle après un dernier regard à Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. Ce qui n'avait pas échappée à Hermione. Elle se replongea ensuite dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec Harry et Ron et peu de temps après elle sortit elle-même de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son premier cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle se dit que la semaine avait très bien commencé vu que dès le début elle devait supporté ses camarades de l'autre maison qu'elle adorée. **


End file.
